


Burning Blood

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Heaven and Hell Bingo 2019 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is thinking, Demon Curing Ritual, Demon!Dean, Gen, missing scene kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: The Demon Curing Ritual takes time. Alone in the room, Dean has time to hink.
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/Dean Winchester (mentioned)
Series: SPN Heaven and Hell Bingo 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295129
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Heaven and Hell Bingo





	Burning Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Heaven and Hell Bingo for the square Demon Curing Ritual on my card.

The needle goes in, and right at that second, Dean wouldn’t be able to say what burns more – the holy water or the blessed blood.

The blood probably wins. At least the water usually only ends up on his face and neck. Blood is _everywhere_ in his body. Dean could’ve lived eternity without the knowledge of how blessed blood feels when it’s making its way through a Demon’s dick.

Sam walks away without looking back. Dean snarls, but as soon as the heavy door bangs shut, he’s squirming in his chair. The fucking blessed blood _burns_. Fuck being a broody example of a stoic demon.

Squirming doesn’t help, cursing doesn’t help. The burning sensation is everywhere, not even painful anymore but so damn annoying. He can’t even bait soft-hearted Sam to distract himself because the man left after stabbing the needle into his neck, and damn Sam for being such a stubborn, resourceful bastard.

Dean doesn’t even want to know where his brother got that much blessed blood from. There’s probably a priest somewhere who’s in need of a new pair of pants. Sweet Sammy can be quietly intimidating if he so chooses.

Dean sighs as the burning finally, finally fades to a level he can ignore. He lets his head roll back and glares up at the ceiling, tugging on the cuffs again for good measure. Crowley would be laughing his ass off at him right about now.

Crowley. Dean grimaces at the entirely unwelcome emotion that rears its head at the thought of the crossroads Demon. He was maybe a little harsh with the man, but who would’ve thought Crowley would run to Sam and cry for help?

Yeah, he probably should’ve anticipated that. He wonders if Sam’s guessed at why exactly Crowley is so pissed Dean won’t play nice anymore and is off to kill the King of Hell for fucking his brother. (He’d be a damn hypocrite. One word: Ruby.)

The ceiling is boring. Dean raises his head again and glares at the blood bags and syringes instead as if he could set them on fire with the strength of his gaze alone. He’s had enough injections of the damn stuff by now that he can feel a niggling sense of _humanity_ returning, something like a bad taste at the back of his throat. There’s almost something like regret over a few of the things he’s done, and he really wants to wring Sam’s neck for that.

Being a Demon is easier than dealing with guilt.

Dean’s in the process of working himself into a temper when he pauses and looks down at the painted Devil’s Trap on the floor.

There’s a sense of humanity returning.

Dean yanks on the cuffs, using all of his considerable Demon-enhanced strength – and one of them snaps open.

Dean stares at it, and then he slowly starts to smile.

Well, well, well. Who would’ve guessed that the Demon Curing Ritual would be what allowed this very Demon to slip his bonds?

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make an author's day <3


End file.
